Coffin Club Texas
by Reina Darkheart
Summary: What if Jagger opened a club in Morganville next to the campus without knowing he was next to the biggest nest of vampires in north america? What will happen when everyone meets up to take down something that risks EVERYONES lives?
1. Morganville?

**ok so I was reading through the vampire kisses crossover with morganville and i thought that it was a pretty cool idea but the person who had wrote it hadn't been on in months so now i'm gonna write my own crossover but different stuff definatly. XD**

_**Raven POV**_

Alexander and I lay in his cozzy coffin when we heard a light knock on the coffin and the voice of my sexy vampire's best friend. "Alex, the troublesome two are back at it, I just got word that Jagger and Luna are opening up a new club just off campus of some bigshot university."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I felt the air shift as the coffin lid lift up and I could feel Alexander shift to a sitting position, but i could not see in the darkness yet. It occured to me that Sebatian _could_ see in the dark and was now probably examining my thin Hello Batty shift. My arms instinctively crossed over my chest until i heard Alexander chuckle softly before placing a thin blanket over my shoulders. Clasping it tightly in the front I stalked off to the bedroom to get changed and leave the boys to talk.

Once in the bedroom I shoved the chair that usualy disguised Alexander's attic haunt, making it so neither of them could get out until i finished changing. When I was finally satisfied with the door and chair i went over to the closet retrieving a strapless black vertically lined dress with crinlin underneath, nothing too fancy encase we had to do some serious snooping. After I was changed and had put on my make-up (which was surprisingly easier to put on then I thought it would be without a mirror) I went back into the attic room where the boys were still talking. "Whats the scoop? Are we going to go kick some badass vampire ass?" I asked excitedly, life had been kind of quiet since i had graduated from highschool and Jagger and Luna had dropped off the face of the planet, I was excited for some action.

My dark knight gave me an amused smile before answering me. "Raven, Where going to university in Morganville, Texas."

**Sorry this chapter was short it's late here but I wanted to get this up before i fall asleep :P**


	2. Monica

**Raven POV**

Walking up the front steps to Howard hall I notice that everything seems pretty quiet, like freakishly quiet. _"Why does it seem like i just walked into prison?"_ I thought to myself, There were girls sitting on sofa's studying while a group of girls stood in the corner, one looked very much like a female version of Trevor the soccor snob. "Hey I'm looking for the dorm uhh check in place?" I didn't really know what it was called but i figured the girl sitting on the sofa closest to the door would catch my drift.

"You'll want to talk to Monica... But becareful what you say..." The girl looked like she was afraid of the girl that resembled a Female Trevor, Monica.

"Alright, but i think I can handle her." I turned and started to walk towards Monica, If I can handle badass vamps I can handle a rich girl. "Hey there I'm Raven, the lady at housing said i should check in with you."

"Whats with that outfit?" Monica asked frowning at my corset, skirt and doc martens. "Is that some sort of joke?" she asked flipping her perfectly curled hair back over her shoulder with her perfectly manicured hand, I noticed an engraved gold braclet on her hand and i assumed it was something daddy gave her for her birthday with her name written on it.

"Look, I'm just looking for my dorm, I wasn't looking for fassion sence for dummies." I said loosing my patiance and placing my hands on my hips. "Plus if your so fassion fab how come you don't know that the overly rich snob look is so _highschool_?" Monica looked like she was going to rip my head off right there and then but I turned my back to her, all eyes were on me as if I was about to cause world war 3 or something. I brushed it off as their over reacting, picking up my bags and heading upstairs i couldn't help but feel the eyes of everyone in the room on the back of my head along with monica's murderess glare.

I hadn't realized I was tired until my head hit the pillow on the stiff dorm bed and I was out like a light, wishing that I was sleeping in the arms of my dark knight. When I woke up though, I was not woken gently and I certainly wasn't on that dorm bed.

"You think you can bad mouth me and get away with it?" A harsh disembodied voice sounded, pain shot up my arm and through my body as i felt warm blood trickle down my arm.

**I apoligize if this has bad grammer or spelling anywhere in it, I don't own microsoft word i have to use wordpad because i don't have the money for it.**


	3. Where is Raven?

_**I apoligize for not posting a new chapter recently alot has been going on that made it so i didn't really feel like writing.**_

**Alexander POV**

When I reached howard hall no one would tell me where Raven was, but that was not what was panicing me. The hall smelled like fresh blood, but not just anyones blood, I could smell Raven's blood. I knew the sun would come up in an hour or two so i had to get in there quick, find Raven and get her out of there. "Where is she?" I demanded slaming my fist hard against the check in table. "Raven, her name is Raven, I dropped her here this morning so I know she's here." I felt the table crack a little under my hand but I wasn't worried about that. The girl behind the desk darted backwards a little when i started to shout.

"I-I'm sorry... shes... I'm sorry she's in the basement!" she screamed and cowered away.

"What the hell is she doing down there?" I demanded slaming my fist down again the crack becoming more promenant.

"M-monica took her down there.. s-she was back talking monica... s-s-s-so monica decided to show her whats up..." she whimpered.

That was all I needed to know, with how angry I was now I wasn't about to let the fact that I have to pretend to be human get in my way. Off I went down the stairs faster then any human could, I wasn't going to let them hurt her anymore. What I saw down there was something I swore I never thought I'd see.


End file.
